imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildstorm
In the spring and summer of 2006 WildStorm brought essentially all of its in-continuity titles to a close, with the exception of the Captain Atom: Armageddon miniseries. In this title, Captain Atom, a transplant from the DC Universe encounters most of the important characters in the WildStorm Universe. They determine that Atom's incursion into the WildStorm Universe has destabilized it and that he will eventually begin a chain reaction which will eventually destroy everyone and everything. But in issue #9, this process is subverted by Nikola Hanssen, the new host for the Void entity introduced in WildC.A.T.s #1. Although the universe is destroyed, Nikola/Void engineers a new Big Bang, and restarts/reboots the WildStorm Universe anew in a somewhat different form. It is unclear exactly in what ways Nikola's new universe differs from the old (for example, in WildCATS #1, we're shown John Cumberland, The High, as a member of The Authority). So far, the most identifiable change is the resurrection of several WildStorm characters such as Deathblow, Grifter, and The Midnighter (the last two having met their demise in the Armageddon series itself). It is safe to assume, however, that the revamped universe is not as dark and arbitrary as its predecessor. Nikola explained to the original Jack Hawksmoor that in that universe, with The Authority established as a benevolent but nonetheless totalitarian regime and super-powered beings ignorant of the effects of their actions, it was impossible to live as a normal person -- too many terrible, uncontrollable things could happen at any moment. Beginning in September 2006, WildStorm is relaunching its line of in-continuity comics from scratch with eight titles and a one-shot sourcebook under the WorldStorm banner. (The exceptions are the final issues of the ongoing Planetary title and the A Man Called Kev miniseries which can be assumed to apply to the pre-Armageddon continuity absent evidence to the contrary.) The WorldStorm refers to Nikola/Void's act of remaking the Universe, and does not appear to be an additional "event"; rather, the early WorldStorm issues are expected to establish the new status quo for each title. WorldStorm relaunch publications The new titles are listed below. Dates are subject to change. September 2006 *''WildC.A.T.s'' by Grant Morrison and Jim Lee, bimonthly. *''Wetworks'' by Mike Carey and Whilce Portacio. October 2006 *''The Authority'' by Grant Morrison and Gene Ha, bimonthly. *''Gen¹³'' by Gail Simone and Talent Caldwell. *''Deathblow'' by Brian Azzarello and Carlos D'Anda. *''WorldStorm #1'', a one-shot with preview stories of the upcoming Tranquility and Stormwatch PHD plus source information on the relaunched Universe. November 2006 *''Stormwatch: PHD'' (Post-Human Division), by Christos Gage and Doug Mahnke, about a group of mostly-new characters with the goal of allowing humans to take down superpowered threats. *''The Midnighter, by Garth Ennis and Chris Sprouse. December 2006 *Welcome To Tranquility, by Gail Simone and Neil Googe, an all-new title about a superhero retirement community. Collections Worldstorm-related trade paperbacks include: *Captain Atom: Armageddon'' (by Will Pfeifer and Giuseppe Camuncoli, 192 pages, November 2006, ISBN 1-4012-1106-2) 2011 and the New 52 As of September 2011, with the New 52 relaunch event of the DC Universe, the DC Universe's New Earth, the Vertigo Universe and the Wildstorm universe have been merged into one single reality unoficially called the DCnU. Characters from the Wildstorm universe like Grifter, Midnighter and Apollo are now part of the DCnU. Notable "Wildstorm Universe" publications * WildC.A.T.s: Compendium TPB - Written by Brandon Choi and Jim Lee; art by Jim Lee and Scott Williams. Collecting issues #1-4 of WildC.A.T.s (volume 1). * WildC.A.T.s.: A Gathering of Eagles TPB - Written by Chris Claremont; art by Jim Lee and Scott Williams. The classic story from WildC.A.T.s (volume 1) #10-12 that introduced Chris Claremont's Huntsman! When a Raksha spaceship crashes on Earth, it sets off a chain of events that involves the WildC.A.T.s, Alabaster Wu, the Troika, the beautiful and murderous Tapestry, Soldier, Savant, Majestic and the charismatic and dangerous Huntsman! * WildC.A.T.s: Homecoming/Gang War - These two trade paperbacks feature the complete work of Alan Moore on WildC.A.T.s as well as much of Travis Charest's art. When the original WildC.A.T.s are lost and presumed dead, Zealot's sister, Savant, forms a new team with disastrous results. Meanwhile, the original team returns to their home planet of Khera and finds that it isn't what they thought it was. Homecoming collects issues #21-27 and Gang War reprints issues #28-34 of WildC.A.T.s (volume 1). * StormWatch TPB Vol. 1-5 - These volumes feature Warren Ellis' original groundbreaking work on the series depicting a complex international peacekeeping force. It laid the groundwork, both thematically and intellectually, for the Authority. * The Authority (Vol. 1) #1-29 - Written by Warren Ellis with art by Bryan Hitch (issues #1-12) then Mark Millar and Frank Quitely, et. al (with a brief subplot by Tom Peyer and Dustin Nguyen). The Authority told the stories of a small group of superheroes who took a proactive stance on saving the world. * Wildcats 3.0 #1-24 - Written by Joe Casey with art by Dustin Nguyen, et al. Featured Spartan trying to better the world using benevolent business tactics. * Coup D'etat TPB - Written by Ed Brubaker, Joe Casey, Robbie Morrison and Micah Wright; Art by Jim Lee, Carlos D'Anda, Alé Garza, Whilce Portacio, and various. Tao has tricked the U.S. government into committing an interdimensional atrocity, and only the Authority can save the planet! The crossover event that brought the WildStorm Universe to its knees is now available as a trade paperback that collects Coup D'état: The Authority, Coup D'état: Stormwatch, Coup D'état: Wildcats and Coup D'état: Sleeper. When The Authority decides to take control of the situation - and the world - their actions send out shock waves that shake the foundation of the WildStorm Universe. Can Stormwatch: Team Achilles and the Wildcats co-exist with the Authority under the new status quo? * The Authority: Revolution Books 1-2 - Written by Ed Brubaker with art by Dustin Nguyen. After the events of the linewide crossover Coup D'etat, the Authority must deal with the political ramifications of ruling the United States of America. Collects The Authority: Revolution #1-6 (Book 1) and #7-12 (Book 2). * Sleeper TPB Vol. 1-4 - Written by Ed Brubaker with art by Sean Phillips. Exploring the ramifications of a superpowered soldier becoming a sleeper agent infiltrating an international crime syndicate run by the world's most manipulative man. * Team 7 #1-4 - Written by Chuck Dixon and Aaron Wiesenfeld. Team 7 are the nation's most elite soldiers. So what happens when they become a lab experiment intended to create psychic soldiers? * Gen¹³ Collected Edition TPB - Written by Brandon Choi, Jim Lee, and J. Scott Campbell; art by J. Scott Campbell and Alex Garner. Collecting the entire 5-issue Gen¹³ mini-series. Aided by former Team Seven leader John Lynch, five teenagers with remarkable power must make their escape from the clutches of Ivana Baiul's array of killers from Internal Operations. NOTE: this volume is now available as Gen¹³: Who They Are and How They Came to Be TPB released in 2006. * Gen¹³: Starting Over TPB - Written by Brandon Choi, J. Scott Campbell and Jim Lee; Art by J. Scott Campbell, Alex Garner, Jim Lee, and Scott Williams. Collecting issues #1-7 of Gen¹³ (volume 2). Under the leadership of their mentor Lynch, the super-powered teenagers of Gen¹³ live a life of fighting evil, saving the world, and partying hard. From the sunny shores of California to the exotic jungles of Coda Island, these five super-powered teenagers (Fairchild, Burnout, Freefall, Grunge, and Rainmaker) tour the world as they stay one step ahead of the covert organization that's out to get them. Even in the cobbled streets of Italy, the Gen-Active gang finds starting over isn't as easy as they thought! Employing strong characterization and wacky humor, this trade paperback presents the offbeat adventures of Gen¹³. * Planetary TPB Vol. 1-3 - Written by Warren Ellis with art by John Cassaday. The secret history of the world which featured a Warren Ellis take on classic comic book superheroes and classic literary heroes. *''Deathblow: Sinners and Saints'' TPB - Written by Jim Lee and Brandon Choi; Art by Jim Lee and Tim Sale (artist). Collects Deathblow (volume 1) #1-12. While on a top-secret mission as part of an elite Cold War black ops team, Navy Seal Michael Cray was betrayed and exposed to a hazardous mutagen. Twenty years later with the exposure finally manifesting itself, the world's deadliest mercenary suddenly became a living weapon with extraordinary powers. Changing his ways and taking on the guise of Deathblow, Cray now looks to save his soul by becoming mankind's last hope of survival in an epic battle between good and evil. Standing alone against the Dark Angel and his four horsemen, Deathblow must find a way to protect the Holy Grail and the child of Light or bear witness to Armageddon. * Wetworks: Rebirth TPB - Written by Brandon Choi & Whilce Portacio with art by Whilce Portacio & Scott Williams. Collecting issues #1-3 of the original Wetworks series. Dispatched on what was believed to be a mission to stop a group of nationalists from gaining access to a powerful biological warfare agent---members of Team 7 discover that they have been betrayed by their superiors at International Operations. After surviving the suicide mission and subsequent merging with a powerful symbiotic armor, the team goes rogue. Now pledging allegiance to industrialist Armand Waering, WetWorks uses their new-found powers to wage a secret battle against the Vampire Nation and other supernatural threats. Imprints *Current *Defunct | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = External links *Wildstorm - Official Site *DC Comics - Official Site References *List of Wildstorm titles *Shane Oakley }} * Category:Image Comics Category:Imprints